


What the Hell Happened??

by orphan_account



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what would happen if Mike meets a mysterious neon teen on the street on his way to work one day...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell Happened??

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of this fic is don't write under the influence of Skype calls, kids.

6th night to your awful job. You didn't even know why you still did this. Death was almost always a danger at the children's pizza place, and you only signed up for 5 nights anyways. Some kind of overtime pay you guess. Well, anyways, you walked your usual route to Freddy Fuckbear's Pizzaria. Suddenly, just as you were turning a corner, you hear a high-pitched giggle. You turn around, looking to see where it came from. You know you'll be late to work if you investigate, but that was weird. You walk towards the area where your ears detected the noise. Suddenly, a brightly colored teenager pops up. You jump a bit, not knowing what to think of this Caucasian teen with bright clothes and pastel colored hair with candy in it.

"Wha-" You attempt to speak.

"Hi!!!!!!" The teen screeched, grinning like a maniac.

"What are you-" Once agin, the teen cut you off.

"You look so angry!!!! Whats wrong?????"

"I'm not ang-"

"Ooo!!! I can help!!!"

"WH-" You are suddenly kissed by the mysterious teen. They taste like... sugar? Just pure, raw, sugar. You melt into it before you feel pulsing. Unnatural pulsing. You could feel the sugar coursing through your body. It made your blood feel like nothing but cherry syrup. Unbeknownst to you, you also had a bit of a wardrobe change.  Instead of your usual uniform, you were wearing green suspenders over a blue tee. Your hair had changed hot pink and your skin to caucasian; and in your hair rested a litter of hershey's kisses. 

You gleefully fly to work.


End file.
